The True Ending
by AquaBurst
Summary: B&H How I thought the movie should have ended. They then stood on their hind legs and moved their paws in the jester as to say follow them. Haru was shocked...


The True Ending

Please don't be rough on me this is my first oneshot at a cat returns fic. Do exscuse the spelling errors. And sadly to say i don't own the cat returns.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, TOTO, BARON, AND FATSO!" yelled Haru as they flew off into the morning sky. She heard Muta a Toto squabble as they flew further away. She turned around and left for the school roof door.

BRIBRIBRING! An alarm bell rang on a pink pig clock. As Haru's mother moaned as her hand landed on the button that turned it off. She rolled over in bed and covered her self again. She then sat up and said she had to get up. She walked into the kitchen and gasped. There sitting at the table was her daughter now with shorter hair with a cup of tea and reading the newspaper.

Haru looked up from the paper at her mother. "Morning." She greeted her mother.

"Haru, what are you doing up so early? It's not even a school day," said her mother as she stared at her through her glasses.

"I'm going out with Hiromi. Don't want to waste the day," said Haru as she folded the newspaper and standing up her chair. "So I made breakfast for the both of us."

"What?"

"I'm done so you can help your self, and I made so tea too." She said as gave the newspaper to her mother and started walking off. Then she stopped and turned around as she saw her mother going to the tea. "Oh by the way…" she said and her mother gasped and looked at her." that's my own special blend of tea so I can't gerent the flavor." She walked off again.

"Oh…ok." Said her mother. She turned to the pot and opened the lid and steam came up. "What do you know, smells good."

Hiromi and Haru walked down the sidewalks at the Crossroad.

"I have some big news your going to be excited about." Stated Hiromi.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Haru in an excited tone while looking at her friend.

"Machida, broke up with his girl," said Hiromi and heard a gasp from Haru as she looked at her. They to let two women with baby strollers go by. Haru followed them with her head watching them.

"Uh… that's too bad."

"Are you kidding?" asked Hiromi with a shocked face.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd be ecstatic." Said Hiromi with a frown.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Said Haru as she looked forward in a daze.

wasurete ita me wo tojite

tori modose koi nouta

aozora ni kakureteiru

Hiromi looked at Haru with a frown. "Hey are you ok?" asked Hiromi as she looked at her friend and Haru came out of her daze.

"I'm fine." Said Haru looking at her friend.

"Lire."

"What I'm better than ever." Haru started to walk off. "What about you Hiromi?"

"What?"

"Whats going on with you and Tsuge?"

"Nothing," said Hiromi as their voices started to fade away.

Muta then lifted his head from the chair he was occupying and yawned. He lept from the chair and left in the other direction of Haru and her friend were headed.

_iru te o nobashite mou ichido_

_wasurenaide sugu soba ni boku ga iru itsu no hi mo_

_hoshizora o nagamete iru hitorikiri no yoake mo_

Haru arrives to school on time and greets her friends. She has been able to come to school on time for months now and it is her 18th birthday. She still thinks of the day that changed her life and heart. "happy birthday Haru!" screamed her friends as they met up.

_tatta hitotsu no kokoro kanashimi ni kurenaide_

_kimi no tameiki nante harukaze ni kaete yaru_

_hi no ataru sakamichi o jitensha de kakenoboru_

_kimi to nakushita omoide nosete yuku yo_

Haru sat in front of a tree as she drew a picture of the one cat figuring she knew with bright green eyes. She heard footsteps crunch on the grass in her direction. She looked up to see Machida coming over to her. She closed her sketchbook and stood up to leave. "Haru can you hold on a sec?" asked Machida. Haru stopped as she looked in his direction. He caught up to her gave her that smile she use to always have come her, but not anymore.

"What is it Machida?" asked Haru as kindly as she could. She didn't want to talk to him much.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me," he asked.

"No thanks Machida." Said haru flatly with no interest at all.

"But I heard you liked me," he said shocked.

"I used to like you, but not anymore. I like someone else," she said as she turned around and left him there by the tree.

_RARARARARA kuchizusamu kuchibiru o somete yuku_

_kimi to mitsuketa shiawase hana no you ni_

_wasurete ita mado akete hashiridase koi no uta_

_aozora ni takushite iru te o kazashite mou ichido_

_wasurenai yo sugu soba ni kimi ga iru itsu no hi mo_

_hoshizora ni kagayaite'ru namida yureru ashita mo_

It had been 1-year since she last saw him. She wants to go to see him for what use to be a crush soon turned into a love for him. The only problem is that she can't remember how to get there. She looked to the sky and hopped she could see him again as one lone tear fell down her face.

_tatta hitotsu no kotoba kono mune ni dakishimete_

_kimi no tame boku wa ima harukaze ni fukarete'ru_

_hi no ataru sakamichi o jitensha de kakenoboru_

_kimi to chikatta yakusoku nosete yuku yo_

Days went by and she drew more and more of her friends that no one knows about. Her life was perfect now; the thing missing was the one she loved. She and Hiromi were walking home when she took a look at the road next to them to see a cat walking across and making it to the other side.

"Hey Haru you ok?" asked Hiromi.

"Yeah just tiered is all," she said as she smiled at her friend.

_RARARARARA kuchizusamu kuchibiru o somete yuku_

_kimi to deaeta shiawase inoru you ni_

_hi no ataru sakamichi o jitensha de kakenoboru_

_kimi to chikatta yakusoku nosete yuku yo_

_RARARARARA kuchizusamu kuchibiru o somete yuku_

_kimi to deaeta shiawase inoru you ni_

Haru smiled as her picture was taken of her and Hiromi at the graduation ceremony for high school. She had drawn so many pictures of her great tale that now she is accepted as an artist. She still misses that one part of her life though. No one can get for her. She smiles at her friend as the party goes on, but her mind goes off to her love.

_kimi to deaeta shiawase inoru you ni_

Haru is sitting at her favorite café while looking at the cup of tea she has in her hands. She sighs as she looks out the window to the crossroad. It has been a little over two years since she last saw him and is now the age of 19 now an excellent artist. Haru stood up and paid for her tea and left out the door. Night had just fallen and the air was cool. She stood there in a green skirt and light green shirt, her hair back to it's usual length and her eyes the usual dark brown.

Haru sighed again and looked to the ground to find a gray cat staring at her. It had golden eyes that just stayed fixed on her. It meowed at her and crossed the street to where three other cats were. One had black and white fur, one had brown fur, and the other a tan colored fur. All their eyes were a golden color. They then stood on their hind legs and moved their paws in the jester as to say follow them. Haru was shocked and looked around to see if any body saw what they did, but the streets were empty except for her and the cats.

She looked back to them to see they were back on their paws and in to the street behind them. She started after them and followed them down the streets into an ally way. She followed them to the point every thing started to look familiar so she did not notice the cats' disappear. She turned around one last corner and stopped.

There she stood in front of the archway that leads to the bureau. She walked tarweeds the archway as she got under she shrank down to the size of a figurine. She then notice she had cat ears and tail, but her hands and body stayed the same except for the appearance of fur. Haru looked at her hands then up at the bureaus doors. She took a deep berth and walked tarweeds the door. When she reached the door she raised her hand to and only hesitated for a moment then knocked on the door. She heard the shuffling of feet walking across a floor and a click was heard from the door. The door opened wide to show a living cat figurine. He had tan yellowish colored fur and was in a blue vest, red tie, and a white suite pants and gloves on. His human body looked like it had gone stiff the minuet he opened the door. He looked at her with bright green eyes fill with shock.

"Haru?" he asked while staring at her.

"Hello Baron."

THE END

Kaze ni Naru; To Become Wind 

The song in English.

Close the forgotten eyes and retrieve the love song

Reach out your hand hidden in the blue sky one more time

Don't forget, soon I'll be by your side all the time

Even when at dawn you gaze at the starry sky alone

Don't let your only heart become darkened by sadness

I'll change your sighs into the spring breeze

I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill

Carrying the memories I forgot with you

Lalalalala, I hum, staining my lips

The happiness I've found with you is like a flower

Open the forgotten window; the love song starts to run

Hold up the hand entrusted to the blue sky one more time

I won't forget that soon you'll be by my side all the time

Even on the tomorrows when wavering tears shine in the starry sky

Embracing that lone word in my heart

For your sake, I am now blown on by the spring breeze

I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill

Carrying the promise I made with you

Lalalalala, I hum, staining my lips

The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer

I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill

Carrying the promise I made with you

Lalalalala, I hum, staining my lips

The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer

The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer

Hoped ypu enjoyed it. Please R&R.


End file.
